The benefits of rinsing one's sinus cavities have been well established, and include improving resistance to sinus infections, clogged sinuses, allergies, and general health. Oftentimes, however, the articles which one uses to rinse their nasal passages make the process unnecessarily difficult and uncomfortable. One of the issues is related to the inability to obtain an effective seal between the nozzle of one of these articles and the user's nasal passage. If the seal is not adequate, during use the fluid can leak from between the nozzle and the nasal passage, thereby making the rinsing process messy.
In addition, the control of the flow from the vessel into the sinus cavity has not been adequate in the past, and users have found it difficult to regulate the volume of flow so as to make the rinsing process comfortable. In one existing product, as shown in U.S. Patent App. No. 2008/0294124, an aperture is formed in the lid of the vessel which can be used to restrict the flow of the fluid in the vessel through the nozzle during the rinsing step. However, because the aperture is positioned in the lid, the user uses one hand to hold the vessel and another hand to control the flow by covering and uncovering the aperture. This proves to be a relatively difficult process when the user is already in an awkward position, such as being positioned over a sink during the rinsing process.